


The Hotel Cleaner

by AlphaCelebs



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaCelebs/pseuds/AlphaCelebs
Summary: POV: This is the old journal of Ethan Grey, and his raunchy and smutty life as a hotel cleaner
Kudos: 3





	The Hotel Cleaner

_**August 8th** _

Finally, I just got the call that my new job starts Monday. It's a basic job as a cleaner at this fancy hotel. My friend, Josh recommended it to me so I'm just working here for a while until I make enough to buy a car. Josh said that most people keep journals to record what they do in case something happens and we have to explain it to management but I think hes just messing with me. He also said the tips here are amazing especially for people who look like me. Oh I almost forgot to say what I look like. I’m 5”8, white, and I have dark brown hair and green eyes. The Manger told me that I can come pick up my uniform today, I just hope it doesn't look embarrassing.

_ \-----NEW PAGE----- _

Forget embarrassing, how about uncomfortable. These shorts are so tight that you can see my underwear through them and the shirt feels like a xxx-small. Josh said that the uniforms are a little tight but I didn't think they would be this tight.

_**August 12th** _

Today was my first day, and boy was it amazing. 

When I walked thorough the doors I was greeted by the Manger and my Trainer, who luckily was Josh. They gave me a map and my tools and told me what room I was assigned to. 1561, I remember Josh saying that this was one of the best rooms, so I guess i'm lucky enough to get it. While me and Josh were walking up to the room, he told me to try and stay calm because the Paul brothers are currently staying there. When I got that news I had to try and control my boner, Josh knows how big of a crush I have on them.I couldn’t wait to see those sexy brothers in person. When I got to the room, he told me that if there's a sign on the door that means they aren’t in there, I guess my dreams of being double penetrated by Logan and Jake wont come true just yet. He stayed and watched me clean for a while before he told me the rules and left.

Alright I have to go help someone else but here are the rules:

  1. Do not bother the guest
  2. The guest is always right
  3. Never enter their personal rooms



I hated that last rule, I could only imagine all the stuff they have in their rooms. Once he left I continued cleaning the room, my favorite place was the bathroom. I know it sounds gross but I have a kink for men scent, and they keep their dirty clothes in the bathroom. I wish this was were they keep their underwear too but I couldn't find any. After a while I got bored and started to wonder what was in their private rooms. I walked over to the doors and was about to open just when I remembered what Josh said.  But no one was there to watch me, so I carefully and slowly opened the door and was immediately hit with a strong musky aroma. When I walked inside and flipped on the lights, I saw it was their workout room. I keep sniffing the air to catch the musk scent, my dick was bulging hard and precum was leaking out of my shorts as I stood in the room imaging them all sweaty and musky. The inner slut in me took over and I started searching for their dirty jockstraps and underwear.Just as I was about to leave I saw in the corner a small pile of clothes. I immediately ran over and sniffed the dirty clothes, soon my dick couldn’t handle it and I cummed inside my shorts. I immediately grabbed one of the dirty jock straps, closed the door and ran to the bathroom. I cleaned myself up and hid the jock strap in my back pocket. I finished cleaning the room and just as I was about to leave Logan Paul walked in. He waved at me and went to the work out room. As I left he asked me if I had been in the room. “No”, I replied, “That's weird because i'm missing something, Jake must be playing a prank.” he closed the door. I smirked as I walked away realizing that I have Logan Paul's dirty jockstrap. Later that night I layed in bed stroking myself as I sniffed his musky jockstrap. I keep daydreaming about Logan's thick sweaty cock, I wrapped his jock strap around a dildo and started pounding myself with it imagining being manhandled by Logan, needless to say I came 5 times that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what yall think about the story, and any ideas you have!!!


End file.
